Widgets
A particular quest line allows you to choose up to 4 Widgets from a list. These can have a profound effect on some characters. Not all widgets will be available to all characters sometimes due to class, feat or skill requirements sometimes as the list you choose from is limited. Class-specific widgets Widget of the Dwarven Wall Applies 50 + DD/2 Conceal (+2 if Pure DD lvl 21 +) for 20 Rounds at cost of 1 Defensive stance use. Cannot be used at the same time as Dwarven Whirlwind Widget of the Dwarven Whirlwind Grants an Extra Attack per round for 20 Rounds at cost of 1 Defensive stance use. Cannot be used at the same time as Dwarven Wall. Widget of Elemental Control Changes the elemental damage and in some cases status effect of some spells. You can cycle through Air, Earth, Fire, Water, Random in said order. Random is the default setting. Widget of Fine Elemental Control Requires Widget of Elemental control. Allows buff,defensive and some persistent area of effect spells to be set to a different elemental type to elemental control. Some spells are only affected by fine control. ' Widget of the Blackguard' Resets BG summon , bulls strength, inflict harm and contagion abilities Widget of the Warrior. (Fighter) (see: Widget of the Warrior) Fighters gain 1+ Effective level/5 to AC and Damage. Possessing both the Warrior Widget and the Fighter Reward belt adds a further +1 and also +2 AB to the effect. AC bonus is reduced by PM Level/4 Effective level = Fighter Level plus Sum of Monk, Arcane Archer, Dwarven Defender, Weapon Master and Champion of Torm Max Fighter Level Plus Remainder/2 Max Fighter Level. Widget of the Berserk (Barb) Adds 3 Uses of Rage and Mighty rage (up to max) 1/day Cast Death Ward 1/day at lvl 20 Widget of Inspirational Rage (Barb/Terrifying rage) When activated causes rage to inspire allies with +2 Ab and Damage Has no effect on other barbarians. Raises own rage damage bonus 2 points in place of fear aura Widget of the Monk Refreshes all uses of Wholeness of Body, Empty Body, Quivering Palm, and five uses of Stunning Fist 1/day Casts Regeneration at level 15 2/day Skill or Feat Based Widgets Puissant Skill at Arms Adds DMG + EB to weapons, based on having feats in more than one weapon, 3 uses / rest. The list underneath is for unfocused dmg or the actual dmg, when using a weapon you focus in (aka have the feats for) the damage is halved. Weapons don't count as having a feat if you only have improved critical or Weapon of Choice(which has requirement of weapon focus) Duration is 8 hours + Level / 5 hours. DOES NOT stack with barbarian rage damage bonuses. Attack / Enhancement bonus increase 1 per 4 actual damage with maximum of +4 unfocused weapons and +2 on focused weapons. :2 weapon focus = 2 dmg (1 when focused) :2 improved criticals = 2 dmg (1 when focused) :2 weapon specialization = 4 dmg (2 when focused) :2 epic weapon focus = 4 dmg (2 when focused) :2 epic weapon specialization = 6 dmg (3 when focused) :2 weapon of choice = 6 dmg (3 when focused) :2 overwhelming critical = 6 dmg (3 when focused) : :Example #001 :You have a character that wants to use a longsword as unfocused weapon. 1st weapon (focused) * Epic Weapon Focus (Club) * Weapon Specialization (Club) * Weapon Focus (Club) 2nd weapon (focused) * Epic Weapon Focus (Longbow) * Improved critical (Longbow) * Weapon Focus (Longbow) * Weapon Specialization (Longbow) 3rd weapon (unfocused) * Improved Critical (Longsword) Note that you can select imp. crit on the unfocused weapon. The puissant bonus is 12. The damage bonus the character will get unfocused is +9 positive and 12/4 = +3 ab/eb. For focused weapon Club (melee) the puissant bonus is halved (6), so the ab/eb bonus is 6/4= 1.5 which rounds down to +1ab/eb. The remaining points will become positive damage = 5. For focused weapon Longbow (ranged ab type) the bonus is also halved, but the damage is 6 positive (since ab doesn't give damage) and the ab is +1. :Example #002 :You have a weapon master character that wants to use a scythe as unfocused weapon and also wants to receive the WM crit bonuses on it. 1st weapon (focused) * Epic Weapon Focus (Club) * Epic Weapon Specialization (Club) * Weapon Specialization (Club) * Improved critical (Club) * Weapon of Choice (Club) * Weapon Focus (Club) 2nd weapon (focused) * Epic Weapon Focus (Longbow) * Epic Weapon Specialization (Longbow) * Weapon Focus (Longbow) * Weapon Specialization (Longbow) 3rd weapon (unfocused) * Improved Critical (Scythe) * Weapon of Choice (Scythe) * Weapon Focus (Scythe) For this you have to take 13 feats (plus weapon proficiency: exotic). The puissant bonus is 24. The damage bonus the character will get unfocused is +20 positive and 24/4 (max 4) = +4 ab/eb. For focused weapon Club the damage/eb is halved, so +2eb and 10 positive. For focused weapon Longbow the damage/ab is halved, so +2ab and 12 positive. Widget of Extra Puissance Gives additional uses for the Puissant Skill at Arms widget. Widget of Divine Attention Using this widget cycles through duration increases (+50%, +100%, +200%) at the cost of extra turns used. On the +50% setting casting divine abilities will take double the amount of turns, on the +100% setting triple the amount and at +200% setting quadruple amount. Widget of Divinity Adds 5 more turn undead uses. General Widgets These widgets do not require a specific class, feat or skill to be chosen. Widget of Peaceful Rest. Reduce rest Spawn chance by 50% Widget of Cloning Cast Flame Twin 2/Day. Flame twin changed to last 60 seconds. The Flame twin has +5 more DC when casting spells, but will refuse to cast spells IF you have invisibility spells or sanctuary spells slotted in your spellbook. Category:Widgets